Arthur Walters
| birthplace = London, England, U.K. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | yearsactive = 1980-present | spouse = Amelia Arkson (1990-present) | children = 3 }} Arthur Walter Howard (born 16 July 1967), known professionally by stage name Arthur Walters, is a English actor, best known for his role of Goldenman in the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. He begins his career in 1987 and is currently in 22 years of working for his career. In 2010, he is said to the top ten list of "Top 10 Men" ranked #7 for "most handsome men in the world". Biography Walters was born Arthur Walter Howard, in London, England on 16 July 1967 raised to Lewis Howard and Thelma Howard (nee Atkins). By the time he was 11, his father died from an heart attack. After his high school graduation, he moved to L.A. for his career. But during that same year, his mother died from stomach cancer. Career on 30 June 2009.]] Walters stars into fantasy drama [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Scissorhands Edward Scissorhands] as the boyfriend of Edward Sissorhand's love interest Jim, who doesn't like him because of his weird apperance. The film costars alongside Johnny Depp as a titled character. the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise for for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Walters returns to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Walters returns nearly two years later to next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $154 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. Walters came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on 8 July 2009. He will begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on 12 November 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on 8 July 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Walter states that his character killed is very "sad and disappointing". Personal Life During his high school years, he was a football player. In summer of 1988, Walters begins dating with Amelia Arkson. Till a year later, the two became engaged and were married in 11 July 1990, five days before Walter's 23rd birthday. In 2010, he is said to the top ten list of "Top 10 Men" ranked #7 for "most handsome men in the world". They gave birth to twin sons Brian and Ryan on 12 December 1997 and daughter Ashley on 10 May 1998. Filmography References # Arthur Walters - 1980-Present. Retrieved July 14, 2010. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com External links *Arthur Walters at the Internet Movie Database Category:1967 births Category:English film actors Category:People from London, England